


The Real Ciel - Kinktober Day 4

by pissboyciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asphyxiation, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Twincest, ciel phantomhive is a psychopath, from r!ciel's pov, mentioned ciel/undertaker, small but evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissboyciel/pseuds/pissboyciel
Summary: There's a dark side to Ciel Phantomhive that not many would ever think he was capable of. Alone time with his younger brother is not only dangerous but also... really hot. ("Ciel" refers to R!Ciel)// This fic originated from Twitter but the Undertaker elements are a new addition. Here I am forwarding my evil R!Ciel agenda with brocon.
Relationships: cielcest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Real Ciel - Kinktober Day 4

The older the brother, the heir, the favorite. Ciel had it all. He was everything his parents could hope for. Charismatic and sweet. For what his younger brother lacked, he made up for tenfold. The two shared a room, hardly bearing to be away from each other for long. But there was a Ciel Phantomhive that only his younger twin knew of. The one that was dark, evil, and cruel. The one that picked fun at his sick brother behind closed doors. The two shared a room, but it was out of the younger twin's control. Ciel made the rules in their world. The older twin sat on his brother's bed while reading him a book. One of their favorites. The warm glow of the midday sun shone down into the room through the open drapes. The window open only a few inches to allow a breeze to waft throughout the room.

Ciel looked up briefly to find his twin falling asleep. "Hey, let's play together," he nudged his brother's side. The boy sniffled softly, "Mummy said I need to rest." He looked up at what could have been his own reflection, the better version of himself, what he could have been. "Mummy doesn't know anything," Ciel frowned, closing the large book in his lap. He pulled his twin up by his wrists, "Please~?"

His brother giggled, his voice hoarse, "Okay. What should we play?" He sat up in the bed with a smile. Ciel looked around at their room full of toys. There were many options, but none that entertained him anymore. He didn't find toys as much fun as messing with toads, the family dog Sebastian, or even his brother. Ciel didn't know how his twin could sit in here all day by himself.

"How long can you hold your breath?" he turned back to his twin. The younger boy shrugged, "Um, I don't know. I've never counted." He laughed, but was interrupted by his own cough. Ciel chewed on his bottom lip, "Let's see who can hold their breath the longest. I bet I can beat you." This seemed to have sparked something inside his little brother. 

The “extra” or the “spare.” He may be just a boy but the second Phantomhive son was well aware of the way adults spoke about him. The way his own parents did. Unmistakable disappointment on their faces when they’d all go out for a picnic with Aunt Francis and Lizzy only to be cut short due to one of his asthma attacks. So he was locked away in this room he shared with no one other than the person he should despise most. But even with this knowledge, Ciel could do no wrong in his brother’s eyes. They’d grow up together and live here at home forever. The spare would open a toy store at his brother’s side. He knew Ciel thought him dumber for it, all of the hope and high spirits. Ciel didn’t ask to be born first. His heirdom was merely a matter of coincidence. He could have just as easily been tossed aside as his younger brother had.

But in the face of a challenge, Ciel knew his twin couldn’t back down. They hardly got to compete on anything anymore, with the younger’s illness and all. But if it was just the two of them, no one had to know. 

"I bet I can win," the spare countered. Ciel smirked, “Then let's see. No cheating!" His twin only nodded vehemently, sucking in a large breath to prepare himself. Ciel did the same, his cheeks puffing out. They sat watching each other as the seconds passed. The younger boy's face was turning pink as he suppressed another cough. Ciel held out, it hadn't been that long yet. But the same could not be said for his twin who was growing redder by the second. Finally he gave up, drinking in a quick breath before he became overwhelmed by a coughing fit. Ciel frowned, breathing in as well. "You're so lame. That was hardly any time at all.” His brother came back down eventually, his chest aching as he panted for air. He laid back down on the bed, "I tried." he pouted.

This only made Ciel angrier. His brother was bad at everything. All of the duty and responsibility would one day become his problem while the other dreamed of opening a bloody toy store. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Ciel clenched his fists and grabbed a feather pillow, holding it down on top of his brother's face. He watched in amusement while his twin tried to pry him off. The pillow was thick and heavy, Ciel knew exactly what he was doing. Healthy living things could only go on for so long without air, a theory proven by one of the stray cats that hung around the property found suffocated under a bush. He wondered how long it would take his sick twin to croak.

Ciel began to count the seconds aloud, ignoring the scratches his brother was making on his arms desperately. "Twenty. Come on, this is less time than you just held your breath for trying to beat me in the game. You can hold it for longer." He pinned his twin down with his own body weight. 25 seconds. 30. 45. The flailing of his twin's arms and legs began to grow weak. Ciel held the pillow for a little longer then pulled it away. His brother laid under him, red face fading to white. His eyes closed and body limp. Ciel leaned down and put his ear over his heart. Still alive. Fascinating…

"You held it for a whole minute! When you wake up I bet you could do longer. I can hold mine for almost two minutes," he bragged to his twin's body. Ciel looked down at him for a moment before he pulled away with a sigh. "You better wake up before mummy or daddy comes to check on you." He tossed the pillow to the side then moved to straddle his younger brother's sides, knocking the book off of the bed in the process. "I like you better this way. You're not so noisy," Ciel pouted. He took his twin's limp wrists in his hands, just playing with the life size doll he made for himself. He set his arms down above his head, looking down at where the fabric of his shirt lifted around his hips. "Hm," he chewed his chapped bottom lip. Small fingers crept along the skin of his twin's stomach. Pale and soft, like his own. He furrowed his eyebrows, a strange feeling pooled at the bottom of his own abdomen. Not fear or guilt for what he had done, no. A new feeling he wasn't as familiar with. And the more he thought about it, the stronger the feeling became. Annoyingly persistent at his hips. 

He’d felt it before. Not long ago when one of Daddy’s mates was around on business. No stranger to the Phantomhive family and a man Ciel’d met before. The Undertaker. He had a way of paying special attention to Ciel that he knew Mummy didn’t like very much. And once when no one was looking, Undertaker had taken one of his large hands, the nails uncomfortably long and black, and he’d removed Ciel’s little waistcoat then his nails felt up the skin of his back from inside his shirt… 

Ciel shook the thought from his mind and sat up to remove his top, the room becoming much too hot. He undid his shorts too, ready to shuck them off as well. However he was stopped when he noticed what was in his underwear. A wet patch that greyed the white garment. He huffed and looked to his brother who was still passed out. 

Ciel knew what sex was. He had an idea at least. Sleazy magazine's weren't that hard to get a hold of in London. But he thought it involved a woman, not... whatever this was. Whatever. Ciel lied down on top of his twin, his crotch on the boy's thigh. He moved once, pleased at the feeling he gained in return. So he did it again. Over and over, uneven and impatient thrusts of his hips. He held onto his brother's shirt and whined. Big blue eyes slipped shut. His jaw dropped at the growing feeling inside him. It was incredibly hot. Too hot. He stopped for a second to fully remove his shorts. He pulled his small prick from the leg of his underwear and rubbed himself quickly. Something burned and his clammy hands were too warm on his sensitive skin. He pursed his lips and stared at his brother’s sleeping face. Remembered a time when Undertaker had caught both of the Phantomhive boys in the hallway during a party Daddy was hosting. They were playing when Undertaker stepped out of a side room and found them. He grabbed the spare, mistaking him for Ciel. The real Ciel could only stand and watch while the man whispered naughty things about him into his brother’s ear. Loud enough that he could hear every word. But it wasn’t fair, Ciel was the one who got everyone’s attention. His little brother was too shy or maybe he was locked away in his room so Ciel had no competition anyway. They were nothing alike, and one had to be better than the other. Ciel was born first. 

A breathless moan fell from his lips as he spilled over his twin's unconscious body for the first time. He panted heavily, his body suddenly tired. As he came down, the reality of what he’d done set into his bones. And he liked it. But no one had to know. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. Next to him, his twin brother's eyes twitched and fluttered open. He coughed once, pulling Ciel's attention away from himself. Ciel turned his head to look into the mirrored portrait of what he could have been, "Oh... you woke up. Good..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the anon on my CuriousCat who asked for the Cielcest thread to be put on AO3. I have another thread from day 3's prompt orgasm denial that is sebaciel I plan to bring over here as well so stay tuned. Until then you can find me on Twitter @pissboyciel.


End file.
